1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrel unit and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2004-336857 discloses a driving unit used for a lens barrel unit. This driving unit includes a lens holding frame configured to move in an optical axis direction, a driving coil fixed onto the lens holding frame and having a winding direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction, a plate-shaped driving magnet parallel to the optical axis direction, and a yoke that extends parallel to the optical axis direction and is configured to fix the driving magnet. The lens holding frame is moved in the optical axis direction by a primary guide shaft and a secondary guide shaft.
However, the driving unit disclosed in JP 2004-336857 has a room of miniaturization.